The present invention to apparatus adapted to dissipate heat from a CPU and, more particularly, to a high performance CPU heat sink for quick dissipation of heat from a CPU.
Following fast development of high-tech, the operation speed of the CPU (central processing unit)--the heart of a computer--is made faster than ever. However, a high performance CPU produces much heat during its operation, and heat must be quickly carried away so as not to affect the function of the CPU. Various cooling devices and structures have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 9 shows a CPU cooling structure according to the prior art. This CPU cooling structure comprises a heat sink 5 having upright radiating fins 51, a clamp 6 adapted to secure the heat sink 5 to a CPU. and a fan 7 adapted to blow air through the heat sink 51 for quick dissipation of heat. This CPU cooling structure is still not satisfactory in function, and has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the heat sink 5 is made of aluminum by die cast, the thickness of the radiating fins 51 of the heat sink 5 cannot be reduced to the satisfactory status (thinner than 1 mm). The heat dissipation efficiency of thick radiating fins is low.
2. Because the heat sink 5 is made subject to a particular model of fan, a different size of heat sink should be used to match with a different size of fan.
3. Because the base of the heat sink is a flat surface, the downwardly protruded middle pressure portion 61 of the clamp 6 may slip on the base of the heat sink after installation of the clamp 6.